


We Want the Best for Our Son

by Writergirlcali



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Greta Brahms Heelshire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergirlcali/pseuds/Writergirlcali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr and Mrs. Heelshire make sure Greta is trained on how to properly take care of their sweet Brahms's needs. </p><p>Mrs. Heelshire: Be good to him and he will be good to you</p><p>Little did Greta know what it meant to be 'good' to Brahms, but the Heelshires won't let Greta anywhere near Brahms until she has been properly broken in and taught</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want the Best for Our Son

**Author's Note:**

> *Few changes to the characters ages. Mr. Heelshire will be 60 and Mrs. Heelshire will be 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Boy (2016) or any of it's characters.

Greta looked up at the looming mansion set before her in awe. Arriving in London was exciting enough but now examining her new home for the next couple of weeks excited her as she examined the beautiful architecture and flourishing gardens. As she approached the front door open and out stepped a woman with blond hair that was swept up and piercing blue eyes. Behind her loomed a man with black hair with silver started to grow in giving him a very dignified look. He quickly strode up to Greta and called out, "you must be Greta, I presume?" Greta nodded yes as Mr. Heelshire took her hand in his and gave it a quick peck while his keen blue eyes examined Greta. Greta blushed as Mr. Heelshire's gaze seemed to lazily inspect her from head to toe making Greta feel uncomfortable as he unabashedly admired her figure. 

 

Mrs. Heelshire walked up to Greta and gave her two formal pecks on each cheek as she introduced herself and her husband to Greta. Mrs. Heelshire gave Greta a quick look over and exclaimed, "Why Greta, you are more lovely then your photos! Welcome to our home my dear. Mr. Heelshire will take your items into the home and I'll show you around our property in the meantime."

 

As Mrs. Heelshire steered Greta to a path going around the house and towards the back Greta found herself very eager to meet Brahms. "Mrs. Heelshire, I cannot wait to meet Brahms! I will do my best to take good care of him." 

 

Mrs. Heelshire face was flat for a few seconds as she stared at Greta, then eventually a warm smile graced her lovely face as she stated, "be good to him and he will be good to you. I dare say you two should compliment each other very well." 

Greta noticed that they were both going deeper and deeper into the forest and a small little cottage appeared before them. Mrs. Heelshire spoke up as soon as the cottage was closer in view and said, "Greta, there's a few things we need to go over before you can take care of Brahms and we would like to speak to you in private so Brahms doesn't hear. I hope that's okay with you if we can have our family meeting in our cottage?"

"Of course not Mrs. Heelshire, I completely understand." As they both walked through the threshold Greta was only able to spot a huge bed in the middle of the cottage and nothing else before she was shoved brutally from behind. Greta fell forward and landed on her hands and knees before turning around and seeing, not only Mrs. Heelshire, but Mr. Heelshire standing by her side. Greta looked back at the bed and looked around the room noticing handcuffs, different oils, outfits, dildos, vibrators, and other miscellaneous sexual items neatly organized around the cottage. Greta whipped around and said in a steady voice, "I don't know what sick game you're playing but you both better let me go!" Greta lunged between Mr. Heelshire and Mrs. Heelshire in an attempt to escape but Mr. Heelshire just grabbed her as if she weighed nothing and tossed her not so softly on the bed. Greta marveled at the 60 year old's strength but also realized this man grew up in luxury and his health was probably superb compared to other 60 year olds she was used to back home in Montana. 

Greta watched in horror as Mrs. Heelshire closed the only exit behind her and locked several latches. What made her back up into the bed is when she watched Mr. Heelshire start removing his belt while staring lustfully at her. Greta was about to launch another attempt at escaping when Mr. Heelshire leisurely put one finger up and stated, "Now Greta, I wouldn't do that if I were you. We bought you here for a very special reason and we need you to fulfill your role to our son. We are a very rich family and have been preparing for your arrival for a long time. One wrong move, any attempt to escape, and any harm you attempt to make will mean the end of your family back home in Montana." 

Greta sat frozen when Mr. Heelshire mentioned her family and sat dumb founded as Mrs. Heelshire began to speak up holding up a cell phone. "You see dear, if you don't follow our every command we have snipers around all you hold dear waiting to pull the trigger and blow your families brains out. You wouldn't want that, would you Greta? We pay these men handsomely and with one phone call everything you love will be annihilated. And if we answer our contacts at least seven times per day they will automatically shoot your family as well so I would think very carefully about how your actions will spell doom for your family. Did we make ourselves clear Greta?"

Greta nodded but angrily asked, "WHY...DID...YOU...BRING...ME...HERE...FOR? Is Brahms all a lie? Do you even have a son? Or is this all some sick joke?" 

Mr. Heelshire answered, " Brahms is very real Greta. And we did bring you here to take care of our son. What we did not tell you is Brahms is a little different from other people. We also did not mention our son is 28 years old now. According to our profile you are 25 years old. Because Brahms is a little different we do need someone to take care of his needs while we are gone but Brahms recently mentioned he has these other....growing needs that needs attendance to. Physical, sexual needs that he needs fulfilled. We will do anything for our son and give him anything he needs to be happy. Why Greta, Brahms is the one who chose you himself!"

Greta started to grow pale as Mr. Heelshire spelled out the reason she was brought here with the same calmness as if they were discussing the weather. She visibly cringed when Mr. Heelshire began speaking again. "You see, we are getting older now and we want Brahms to have a companion that will be loyal, loving, patient, and give in to his every whim. We need someone talented to make sure our son is happy in all areas of his life. Brahms seems to have such a huge appetite when it comes to sex and masturbates 20-30 times per day. So we needed someone nubile, healthy, and young to keep up with his baser needs. However, Brahms has never had sex before so we want his experiences to be incredible and we want to make sure whoever he engages in sex with is very skilled. We want the best for our son in every way. You will be with him for the rest of your life so we have to make sure you get broken in as much as possible and trained because Brahms won't take it easy on you or your body. He will push your body to extremes and we want to make sure you are ready to accept him."

Greta swallowed and began to weep as her world came crashing down around her. Mrs. Heelshire let out a sympathetic sigh and wiped Greta's tears away and said, "there there, it won't be so bad. You will be a millionaire and you and Brahms will get along so well. I know you're the type of woman he needs. We are sorry about the extreme measures with your family but we can't take the risk of any of this going wrong. I'm sure you will get used to Brahms in time."

Greta was still tearful and pointed around her and said, "but what is all this for? I don't understand!" Mr. Heelshire crept closer to Greta and Greta noticed he had undone his tie and taken off his shoe. Also, she noted a bulge protruding from Mr. Heelshire's pants that he did nothing to hide. Mr. Heelshire again gave Greta's body that same look as if he were removing all her clothes and said, "we need to make sure you know every way to please our son in bed. We want to make sure you're going to be obedient, bring him excitement, and be able to handle the extreme demands he will place on your body. Mrs. Heelshire and I will both be training and teaching you the next few days before you meet Brahms."

Greta could still not comprehend this whole crazy situation and as she sat musing she felt herself being roughly hauled up in bed and her hand handcuffed to a post on the bed along with the other one. No matter how much she fought she couldn't push the Heelshires of off her as they made sure she was securely handcuffed to the bed. Greta's legs were free and Greta screamed for them to please let her go. Suddenly Mr. Heelshire snapped, "IF you don't stop screaming this instant I WILL be making a phone call." This silenced Greta but she still stared angrily at Mr. Heelshire as he looked down at her with a smirk and traced one finger from face down to her chest. He began removing one button after another to reveal her huge breast she had hiding and expertly took a knife and cut off her bra with ease. Then Greta felt a gentle pair of hands turn her face and Mrs. Heelshire was gently kissing her and coaxing Greta to open her mouth. When Greta complied Mrs. Heelshire used her tongue to slip a pill into Greta's mouth. She pulled her tongue out of Greta's mouth after they made out and demanded she swallow it. 

Mrs. Heelshire gently kissed Greta again after she saw her swallow it and said, "this will make you more at ease and increase your sexual drive. This whole process will be easy for you and we will do everything to make sure you are as comfortable as possible, Greta." 

Greta looked down and saw Mr. Heelshire removing her pants. When he got to her panties he roughly spread her legs lewdly apart and pulled her panties aside so he could look at her clit and pussy. Mr. Heelshire just gazed and whispered, "beautiful" and, surprisingly, Mrs. Heelshire had already taken off all her clothes and her 46 year old body was in beautiful shape. Her breast were full but still taut, she had a very toned body, and she let her blonde hair down that waved all the way down her back. Mrs. Heelshire slowly moved Mr. Heelshire out of her way as she crawled between Greta's legs. Greta begged, "please no", but Mrs. Heelshire's mouth already descended over Greta's pussy lips and clit. Greta had a hard time concentrating when the first woman to touch her used her tongue to stuff it into Greta's pussy and started to fuck in and out while she lapped up Greta's juices. Greta started to moan against her will as the pill started to make her wetter, hotter, and more needy for sexual attention. The Heelshires noticed the change in Greta and saw how her eyes become more dazed but still alert and Mr. Heelshire swooped down immediately and began to knead her breast and suckle on her amazing tits. 

Greta was so consumed by the pleasure of being eaten out by Mrs. Heelshire and having her breast pinched and sucked that she was surprised to feel something graze across her lips. Greta opened her mouth to see Mr. Heelshire's dick slowly gliding across her face and lips seeking entrance intro her mouth. Greta's eyes made eye contact with Mr. Heelshire as she obediently opened her mouth and allowed his cock to slide into her mouth. The eye contact excited Mr. Heelshire as he whispered, "good girl" and started earnestly fucking her mouth while whispering instructions to her like, "use the tongue on the tips, relax your throat so you can deep throat me, change up your pace." Mr. Heelshire was really enjoying himself as he grabbed the back of Greta's hair and helped guide her sweet mouth up and down his cock while repeating the words, "so good, what a good girl."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hillshire approached the bed and slowly inched forward until her pussy was close to Gretas. Greta's eyes snapped open once she felt a tip of a dildo slowly worked it's way up her pussy. Mrs. HIllshire was wearing a strap on to delve deep into Greta's wet pussy. Mr. Heelshire pulled his dick out quickly out of Greta's mouth which made a 'plop' sound so we could sit back on a chaise and watch as his wife start kissing Greta as she simultaneously started riding Greta with the dildo. Greta felt so hot as her breast and Mrs. Heelshire's rubbed against each other and Greta lovingly wrapped her arms around Mrs. Heelshire's body as she was raped by her captors...as much as Greta tried not to cum she felt herself cumming over and over again as the pill she was given started making her insatiable. Greta's head was turned again as Mr. Heelshire couldn't take the site of his wife lustfully fucking this young woman into a frenzy so he stuffed his cock deep down Greta's thought while commanding her to swallow all of it which Greta did obediently. Mr. Heelshire squeezed Greta's nipple and slapped his wife's ass as he passed by to collect the next items needed to train their precious Greta. 

Mr. Heelshire quickly became hard again as he thought about his turn to have his way with Greta would be coming up next. He looked over at his wife working hard to make the young lady cum and Greta's face in pure bliss and thought, 'we really love our son.'


End file.
